It Can't Be
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when somebody from Dereks past comes back and tries to destroy Dereks life by any means necessary?, will Derek and his old team be able to put the pieces back together again, will his baby girl be able to mend his broken heart, can they truly be happy or will the past destroy Derek completely?
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank Karen LaManna for her help with this story, thank ya girlie for all of the help

It Can't Be-Ch 1

Derek Morgan ran his hand over his head and sighed as he climbed out of his truck to walk inside his house, the house he shared with his wife of almost 2 years Savannah and their son 18 month old Hank. At first he was happy with the move to Georgia, Savannah getting the promotion was something she'd always wanted so moving just seemed like the best thing.

Things however went from good to bad and fast, she was always at work or with her friends from work so that left Derek and Hank alone most nights but with Derek working on remodeling homes he to stayed pretty busy. Hank was an amazing little boy, he was so much like Derek was when he was a little boy and growing stronger and smarter every day.

Savannah had plans of her own, she wanted the best in life and as of a few months ago that changed from her life with Derek to a life with someone she'd met one night after work at the local bar. He was an older man and he knew what he wanted and he made it no secret that he wanted Savannah so she snuck out every chance she could to be with this man.

She loved being with him because he made her feel wanted and lately he had been promising her everything she could ever want, a house anywhere she wanted, diamonds, rubies, pearls, whatever she wanted. Derek shook his head as he remembered the fight he and Savannah had this morning, it seemed like anything and everything bothered her, his shirt, his boots, anything would set her off.

This morning she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and she said, "Derek what did I tell you about those muddy boots", he rolled his eyes and said, "sorry it was late when I got home and I didn't think it would matter". She whirled around and said, "well it matters, I don't ask much of you Derek, all I ask is that you show me some attention, don't mess up the house and love me and our son, is that to much to ask"?, he shook his head and said, "no Savannah it's not, I'm sorry".

She said, "don't patronize me Derek, don't treat me like a fool because I'm not", Derek said, "what's wrong with you lately I can't say or do anything that doesn't set you off, what's wrong"?, Savannah dried her hands and said, "I'll tell you what's wrong it's you Derek". He said, "excuse me", she said, "you heard me, it's you I'm so sooooo tired of night after night of hearing you moan another womans name in bed".

Derek said, "another woman, what are you talking about"?, Savannah said, "ohhhh baby girl, ohhhhh Penelope", Derek said, "I don't do that", she said, "oh yes, yes you do and do you want to know why we don't have sex anymore"?, Derek said, "well I" and she said, "it's because the last time we had sex you moaned out her name as you exploded inside me Derek".

Derek said, "I I I'm sorry", Savannah said, "don't be sorry just don't do it anymore", he said, "Savannah I" and she walked over and said, "do you want to get me in a good mood right now"? he said, "sure, what can I do"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and started tugging his belt from his pants. She then tossed it on the bed and said, "make love to me the way you did when we first got together, show me that Derek Morgan, not the one that's in love with is best friend".

Savannah smirked and said, "can you show me my Derek not her hotstufff"?, Derek said, "Savannah I don't" and Savannah slapped his face and said, "I didn't think so" before storming out of the room leaving behind a very confused Derek Morgan. What he didn't know was that when Savannah left the house she wasn't going to work, she was going to meet the older man that had said all of the right things, that promised her everything, her new lover.

They met at a hotel a few miles away from her home, she smiled as she climbed out of the car and walked toward their usual room, when she got to the door he opened it and pulled her inside. He crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you" as her lips claimed his in a passionate kiss.

Clothes went flying all over the room as they quickly undressed each other and it wasn't long before he was working on his latest plan, the plan to destroy Derek Michael Morgan piece by piece.


	2. Chapter 2

It Can't Be-Ch 2

Savannah collapses on the chest of her older lover as they both gasped for air, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "that was amazing my sexy sexy angel". She looked up at him and said, "it's always amazing with you, I love the way you touch me Todd, the way you make love to me, you make me feel like the only woman in the world".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "for me you are", she smiled at him and said, "I'm so glad to be here with you, I hate it at home with Derek, he's always doing anything and everything to start a fight". Todd said, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry that he's so mean to you all of the time, I wish we you, me and Hank could be together always".

Savannah said, "really, you want me and Hank always"?, Tony said, "I do, you both deserve to be with a man that knows how to treat you both, I promise that if you were with me you could and would have anything you'd ever want or need". She grinned and said, "I wish I could just pack up and leave and take my son with me but he'd find us, he'd move heaven and earth to find Hank".

Tony said, "what if"?, Savannah said, "what if what"?, he said, "oh nothing", Savannah said, "tell me what you're thinking in that sexy sexy mind of yours handsome". He smiled and said, "well what if you made Derek pay for the way he treats you, what if we"? and she said, "what if we what, you're killing me here", he laughed and said, "patience gorgeous, patience".

Savannah said, "tell me, tell me", he grinned and said, "Derek needs to pay soooooo what if we" and she laid there listening to every word that came out of her older lovers mouth, she was loving every word that was coming out of his mouth. When he was through she said, "I don't know that's a little extreme isn't it"?, he kissed her lips and said, "do you want to be with me, do you want everything you've ever dreamed of"?, she said, "I do".

Tony rolled her over onto her back and said, "it's the only way, my plan is the only way that we can ensure that we get everything we want and that Derek pays for everyway he's done you wrong". She wrapped her arms around Tonys neck and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips and said, "and I love you", she laid there looking up at him for a few seconds before she said, "let's do it, let's make him pay", Tony slid back between Savannahs legs and said, "your wish is my command gorgeous, your wish is my command" their moans quickly filled the room as he thrust himself inside her.

Derek sighed happily as he looked down at his sleeping son, he would do anything for Hank, he turned around and walked out of the babies room and pulled his phone out and started scrolling through his pictures. He smiled when he saw pictures of his baby girl, his best friend, his Penelope, he touched her face and said, "if only I'd told you how I truly felt, maybe you and I would be happy now".

He scrolled to the next picture and said, "you are so beautiful, so kind, so loving and you have no idea how I wish you were mine", he then scrolled to the last pictures he had with Penelope, they were taken a few months ago when he surprised everybody by coming home for a visit with Hank while Savannah was away at a medical conference in California.

Before putting his cell in his pocket he said, "I think that another surprise trip to Virginia is in order, I miss you all so much and right now I just need the people I love and that love me by my side". He then walked across the living room and headed into the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer, he then headed over and locked the door before heading up the stairs to grab a shower before bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It Can't Be-Ch 3

The next few days passed by as normal with Savannah doing everything she could to push Dereks buttons, Derek had finally had enough and said, "that's it I'm done, it's over". Savannah said, "what's over"?, Derek said, "we are, I've had enough". Savannah playing the part of heartbroken wife said, "no please don't divorce me Derek, I love you and I know you love me to".

He shook his head and said, "no, not anymore", she slapped his face and said, "how can you do this to me and our son"?, Derek said, "things changed with you when we moved, at first everything was good and then you changed". Savannah said, "I changed, you're the one that changed, you're never home, you're always working and we haven't had sex in months Derek, months".

Derek said, "that's not my fault", she said, "well it's not my fault", Derek said, "you do everything you can to keep a fight tgoing between us", she shook her head and said, "I do not, I love you Derek, you are the love of my life". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "and Penelope is mine", Savannah said, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BRING UP THAT FAT COW"?, Derek said, "watch your mouth Savannah".

Savannah said, "ohhhh that's right we can't talk about Penelope that way because we all know she's an angel right"?, Derek said, "she's my best friend, the love of my life and if she'll still have me she'll be my wife and Hanks step mother". Savannah said, "ohhhhhh no she won't, I won't have that cow raising my son, their is no way Derek Michael Morgan, no way".

Derek said, "well you don't have anything to say about who I love and who I'm with, not anymore", Savannah said, "why don't we just think this over, we belong together Derek, we always have and we always will". He shook his head and said, "ohhhhh no we don't, I'll admit it that our attraction was immediate but that's all it was, an attraction".

Savannah said, "if that's true why didn't you break up with me"?, Derek said, "don't go there Savannah because you won't like the ride", she said, "what's that suppose to mean"?, Derek said, "I was going to break up with you the night you told me you were pregnant". Savannah slapped him again and started thumping him in the chest and said, "you bastard, you bastard, how dare you".

Derek said, "how dare I, Savannah we don't belong together", she said, "but what about all of the nights we made love all night"?, Derek said, "Savannah after you told me you were pregnant with Hank we had sex once a month and then after he was born it wasn't that often so it's obvious that you don't want to be in this marriage either, it's time for both of us to move on".

Savannah said, "we'll go, this house is yours", Derek said, "you can go wherever you want but my son stays with me" and he handed her another piece of paper that stated that until the divorce was final that he would have custody of Hank". She said, "you can't do this to me, you can't take my son", Derek said, "he's my son to and I'm not going anywhere Savannah, I'm staying here for now but when those papers are finalized I'm gone".

She turned around and ran toward the door crying and said, "this isn't over", Derek watched her walk out of the door and he jumped as she slammed the door shut behind her and headed down the stairs. She put the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse and backed out onto the road, she smiled as she dialed her lovers number and after a few rings she laughed and said, "this is going to be easier than I thought" as she continued her way to him so the next part of their plan could begin.


	4. Chapter 4

It Can't Be-Ch 4

The next morning Derek got up and got dressed and headed into the room across the hall to check on his son, when Hank saw his daddy he started clapping his hands and Derek laughed as he picked his son up and said, "morning buddy". Hank looked at his daddy started jabbering and Derek said, "they did"? and Hank jabbered on some more and the entire time Derek was changing his sons diaper the two continued their conversation.

He carried his son down and put him in his high chair while he fixed their breakfast, he fixed the little boy some scrambled eggs and cereal and he grabbed a couple of muffins out of the fridge and poured himself a cup of coffee and then joined his son at the table. As breakfast ended Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off of his belt and saw on the ID that it was one of his vendors.

Derek hit talk and said, "hello", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Mr. Morgan", Derek said, "yes", the voice then said, "this is Rob from Nates Flooring", Derek said, "yeah, yeah, what can I do for you this morning Rob"?, Rob said, "we got that new flooring in that you ordered so I'm going to need for you to come down and check the order and sign for it".

Derek said, "okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to get my babysitter to watch Hank", Rob said, "not a problem", after the call ended Derek pulled up the babysitters number and seconds later and he sat waiting for somebody to answer. It didn't take long before he heard, "good morning Mr. Morgan", Derek said, "morning Kayla, I know this is short notice but can you watch Hank for me for a little while"?, she said, "sure, not a problem".

He said, "I shouldn't be gone long, I have to go to Nates and check on my order of flooring for the house I'm renovating", Kayla said, "I'll be there in a few minutes", Derek said, "thanks again". Kayla said, "any time Mr. Morgan, any time", as the call ended, Derek then looked down at his son and said, "daddy's got to get you ready because Kayla's going to be here soon".

The two were just getting back downstairs when Derek heard a knock at the door, he walked over and pulled the door open and smiled as he stepped back to let Kayla into the house. Hank giggled when he saw Kayla, she said, "morning buddy, you ready to have some fun"?, Hank clapped his little hands and Derek said, "buddy daddy has to go out for a little while but when I come back how about we go to the park and feed the ducks"?, Hank clapped his hands and Derek laughed.

He kissed Hanks chubby little cheek and said ,"daddy loves you", the little boy jabbered something and Derek grinned and handed the little boy over to his babysitter, he stepped out onto the porch but turned around and waved at his son and said, "bye bye". Hank waved and said, "byeeeeeeeee byeeeeeee" as him and Kayla stood there watching as Derek climbed into his truck and pulled away from the house.

Kayla looked at Hank and said, "how about we go watch Nemo"?, Hanks eyes got big and he nodded his head yes they headed through to the living room, she put the little boy down on the couch and then sat down beside him as she started the cartoon. They had been watching the movie for a few minutes and Kaylas attention got pulled to a noise she heard in the kitchen.

She got up and walked over to the end of the room to where she could still see Hank and glanced into the kitchen, she then felt a gun in her back and she looked over her shoulder to see a masked man standing behind her. He said, "stay quiet Kayla and you won't get hurt", the man then said, "where's Hank"?, she motioned to the couch and said, "h h he's watching N N Nemo".

The masked man said, "thank you" and then hit her in the back of the head with the gun and laughed as he watched her body hit the floor, he then stepped over her and walked over to the living room and picked Hank up off of the couch and headed through the house and out the back door. He handed Hank to Savannah and said, "step one completed my love".

Savannah said, "you didn't kill Kayla did you"?, he said, "noooooo, but she's going to have a heck of a headache when she wakes up", Savannah kissed her son on the cheek and said, "mommy loves you and would do anything to keep you with me" as they pulled away from the curb leaving an unconscious Kayla in the floor inside the huge Morgan home.


	5. Chapter 5

It Can't Be-Ch 5

Derek got to Nates and walked over to the warehouse with Rob so they can check out the shipment of flooring that Derek had ordered, it took a few minutes but the shipment was fully checked and loaded into the back of the delivery truck. Rob said, "I'll have it delivered for ya", Derek said, "thanks, just tell them to put it in the shed and I'll take care of the rest".

Rob nodded his head and said, "no problem Derek", he smiled and said, "I hate to run but I've got to get back to my son", Rob said, "just let me know if you need anything else for your reno". Derek said, "ohhhhh their is one more thing", Rob said, "okay", Derek said, "did that backorder for the gold faucet come in yet"?, Rob said, "no but it should be here this week" as they turned around and headed back toward Dereks truck.

When they got back to Dereks truck in the lot Rob said, "I'll let you know when they come in", Derek said, "thanks, I appreciate that", he then climbed into his truck, put the key into the switch, started his truck and pulled out of the lot. As he headed back toward home he called to check on Hank but nobody answered the phone, he said, "that's strange, where are they"? as he put his foot down on the gas pedal.

When he pulled up in front of the house his heart started racing, he knew it was silly to be worried, they could have just been in the back yard playing or they could have fallen asleep watching a movie, their were so many things it could have been. As he stepped into the house he heard the tv and so he slowly made his way toward the living room hoping that Kayla and Hank were there.

He stepped into the living room and heard moaning, he ran over and said, "Kayla, Kayla, are you alright, what happened, where's Hank"?, she looked up at Derek and grabbed her head and said, "h he's gone". Derek said, "what do you mean he's gone, what happened"?, she said, "we were watching Nemo and I heard something in the kitchen so I backed up to here where I could see Hank but peek into the kitchen to".

Derek said, "what happened then"?, she said, "I felt a gun in my back and he told me to be quiet and I wouldn't get hurt", Derek said, "did you recognize him"?, Kayla said, "h h he had a mask on, I didn't see his face". Derek said, "did he say or do anything else"?, she said, "he asked where Hank was and when I told him he was watching a movie he thanked me and then knocked me out, I'm so sorry Derek, this is all my fault".

Derek said, "this isn't your fault Kayla, I'm going to call the police and get the medics to check you out okay"?, she nodded her head as he helped her up off of the floor and over to the couch. He then called the police and paramedics to check Kayla out, while he was waiting on the police he decided to do a little investigation on his own to see if he could come up with anything.

He checked the scene and the only thing he was able to come up with was some foot prints, he pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures and then headed back inside to check on Kayla. He put his had on her shoulder and said, "you okay"?, she rubbed her temples and said, "I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy but I'm okay, I just want to find Hank".

Derek said, "me to Kayla, me to", he sat back down beside her and was still sitting there when the police and medics came in, he stepped aside so the medics could check him out and so that he could talk to the police. He was in the middle of his conversation when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off of his belt and hit talk and said, "hello", he heard breathing on the other end of the phone.

He said, "hello, is anybody there"?, the man laughed and a disguised voice said, "hello Derek, how are you doing, missing anything or should I say anybody"?, Derek said, "who is this, where is my son"? the man laughed again and said, "oh he's here with me, he's okay, well for now". Derek said, "how do I know you have him and that he's alright"?, the man said, "I'll send you a little video so you can see him, he's such a handsome little guy, he looks a lot like you".

Derek said, "what do you want, what do you want"?, the man said, "what do I want, hmmmm, let me see, oh yeah I want you to pay, I want to punish you Derek, I want you to pay for everything you did to me". Derek said, "I didn't do anything to you, I don't even know who you are", the man said, "you do Derek you do you just don't know it yet" and as the call ended the man said, "you'll never see your son again, neverrrrrrrr".

Seconds later Dereks cell beeped letting him know he had an email, he pulled it up and clicked on the link and a short video of Hank started playing, he blew out a deep breath and knew what he needed to do, he knew who he had to call. He blew out a deep breath and dialed an ohhhhh so familiar number and after a few rings he heard, "hey hotstuff, how are you and my handsome Godson doing"?, Derek said, "baby girl I".

Penelope said, "handsome what's wrong, are you okay"?, he said, "I need you, I need you and the team to get here as soon as you can"?, Penelope said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "he's gone, he's gone, somebody took him". Penelope said, "who's gone, who's gone"?, Derek said, "Hank, he he he's gone, somebody took him, somebody has my son".

Penelope said, "we're on our way home from a case in Florida, we'll be there as soon as we can, hold on handsome, hold on", after the call ended Derek put his cell back on his belt and walked over to where the medics were loading Kayla onto the gurney. He looked at the medics and said, "how is she"?, the medic said, "she's got a concussion, we're going to take her in and get her checked out", Derek looked at Kayla and said, "I'm so sorry Kayla".

She said, "this isn't your fault Derek, not your fault" as she was wheeled from the room, meanwhile across town Savannah smiled as they walked onto the waiting plane, she strapped Hank into a car seat and looked up at her lover and said, "that was amazing, you were amazing". He sat down beside her and said, "you're the amazing one my love" as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

It Can't Be-Ch 6

Derek was still talking to the local police when the team pulled up in front of his house, Penelope and Reid were the first two out of the cars as they all ran toward the front door. When Derek saw them walk into the house he weakly smiled, him along with the police detective made their way across the room to the team, Derek introduced everybody and then felt his heart racing as Penelope walked closer and started reaching for him.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "hotstuff I'm so sorry, how are you holding up"?, Derek said, "I'm not sweetness, this is killing me, I don't know who has my son or where they have him". Hotch said, "has their been any demands yet"?, Derek said, "no demands but they did send me proof of life and he or she did tell me that I'd never see my son again".

Hotch said, "you said they sent you proof of life, like what a picture"?, Derek pulled up the video and said, "a short video" as he handed his cell phone over to his long time friend. The team gathered closer as they watched the video, their hearts broke for the man that was now and would always be a member of their team and family feared he'd never see his son again.

When the video was over Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia I need you to see if you can work your magic and find something out for us", she said, "will do bossman" as she carried her computer over and sat down at the kitchen table. Reid said, "walk us through what happened"?, Derek nodded his head and then spent the next few minutes telling the team everything he knew.

Penelope was letting her fingers fly across the keyboard as she tried to find a clue that might help them find Hank, Emily looked at Derek and said, "have you told Savannah yet"?, Derek said, "no, she's not even a blip on my radar right now". Dave said, "son what's wrong"?, Derek said, "it's over, I've finally took enough", JJ said, "meaning what"?, Derek glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Penelope working on her babies.

He then looked back at his team and said, "I've already taken steps to start a divorce, I can't take this anymore, I never should have married her, I should have" and Emily smiled and said, "you should have told PG how you really felt a long time ago". Derek nodded his head and said, "I should have but ya know what"?, everybody looked at him and he said, "I'm going to tell baby girl everything when we get Hank back and maybe, just maybe she'll still want me as much as I want her".

Reid said, "ohhh you don't have to worry about that, she loves you", Derek said, "listen at pretty boy goin all love guru on me", JJ put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "he's right though she does still love you, she never stopped". Derek said, "so her and Sam", Dave said, "ohhhh that's over son, she, well she said he was a good man but he wasn't, well he wasn't" and Derek said, "he wasn't what"?, Emily grinned and said, "he wasn't you" causing Derek to smile.

Penelope was hitting road block after road block on trying to get something off of the video, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you're good whoever you are I'll give you that but you are not the all seeing all knowing oracle that is me" as she let her fingers fly across the keyboard again. She smiled and said, "got ya my slimey friend, got ya", she looked up and said, "guys I've got something".

They all walked over and Derek said, "whatcha got goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "well I know where the video was sent from", Derek looked down at her as she said, "it was filmed in the back of a car as they headed down I 389 that is close to" and everybody said, "the airport" as Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement, Hotch said, "let's get to the airport and see if anybody saw Hank, who knows maybe we've finally got a lead", Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "good work Garcia, good work" as Dave, Reid and Hotch headed out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

It Can't Be-Ch 7

When the men got to the airport they split up to go to separate areas to see what they could find out, Hotch went to one of the information desks, the woman looked up and said, "can I help you sir"?, he flashed his badge and said, "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the BAU and I have a few questions for you".

The woman said, "yes, of course agent Hotchner", Hotch pulled up a picture of Hank on his phone and said, "have you seen this little boy"?, she thought for a few minutes and said, "he does look familiar". Hotch said, "how long ago"?, she said, "I'm not sure maybe half an hour ago", Hotch said, "you do have security cameras here don't you"?, she said, "yes sir and the security office is at the end of the terminal on the right", Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you mam" and turned and walked away.

Dave walked up to one of the security guards and said, "excuse me", the guard said, "yes sir", he opened his badge and said, "I'm SSA David Rossi with the BAU and I'd like to ask you a few questions". The guard said, "of course, what can I do for you"?, Dave pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and showed the guard a picture of Hank and said, "have you seen this child"?, he looked at the picture and said, "he does look familiar".

The guard said, "is he or she okay", Dave said, "his name is Hank Spencer Morgan and he's been kidnapped", the guard said, "kidnapped, oh my prayers are going out for his family". Dave said, "thank you he's my grandson", the security guard said, "I saw him about half an hour ago, he was here with a man and a woman and they headed toward the terminal".

Dave said, "do you know if they bought tickets or were heading to a private plane"?, he said, no I'm sorry I don't but they might be able to help you at the ticket counter". Dave said, "thank you" and turned around and headed through the airport toward the ticket counter to see if anybody can help him with information about Hank.

Reid walked into the security office and the head of security looked up and said, "can I help you"?, he said, "yes I'm Doctor Spencer Reid and I'm with the FBI, the BAU division and I have a few questions about a kidnapping victim and I'm hoping you can help". The guard said, "of course I'd be happy to help you", Reid held out his cell and said, "have you seen this baby, his name is Hank Spencer Morgan and he's 18 months old and he was kidnapped about an hour ago".

The guard looked at the picture and said, "ya know he does look familiar", Reid said, "is their any chance that I can see the security footage from the last 45 minutes or so"?, the guard nodded his head yes as he started pulling up the footage from all of the cameras. Reid stood behind him as he scanned the cameras hoping to see any sign of his nephew/Godson.

He stood watching for a few minutes and hadn't see anything and that's when he saw her, he saw Savannah walking through the airport with a man that looked familiar but the picture was blurry. He pointed to the screen and said, "can you pull this picture in closer for me"?, the man said, "yeah sure" and pulled the picture closer and he said, "no, no it can't be, it can't be".

The guard said, "I'm sorry, it can't be who agent Reid"?, Reid said, "that man with the woman and Hank he's dead, it can't be him", the guard said, "he's dead, you must be mistaken agent, maybe he just looks like somebody else". Reid shook his head and said, "no, it's him, it's him", Reid pulled his cell out again and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings Hotch said, "did you find anything Reid"?, Reid said, "I need you and Dave to meet me in the security office, I've found something and you need to see it".

A couple of minutes later Hotch and Dave walked into the security office and Reid asked the head of security to show the footage to them and Hotch and Dave couldn't believe their eyes when they saw him. They looked at each other and said, "it's Savannah and I can't believe who she's with", Dave shook his head and said, "how is he still alive, he was killed in prison".

Reid said, "Hank's in more danger than we thought", Hotch nodded his head yes and the guard said, "who is he, who is the man that took the baby"?, Reid said, "the woman is the mother and the man is Carl Buford, a convicted child molester". The guard said, "is their anything else I can do to help you"?, Dave said, "where did they go from here" as he pointed to the screen in front of him". Reid said, "they head to a private plane", Hotch said, "did they file a flight plan"?, the head of security said, "let me check" and he did a few things on the computer and said, "no flight plan, I'm sorry".

Dave said, "can you make a copy of this for us"?, the guard said, "yes of course" as he made them the copy of the footage, when the copy was done he handed it to them and said, "I hope you're able to find the little boy and when you do that he's alright". Reid said, "thank you", as they turned around and headed out of the security office with the video footage in their hands.


	8. Chapter 8

It Can't Be-Ch 8

Derek was sitting at the kitchen table beside Penelope when Dave, Reid and Hotch walked back through the front door, Emily looked up and said, "did you have any luck"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "we do". Derek and Penelope stood up and walked over to join them and Derek said, "you did, that's great", Reid handed Penelope a flash drive and said, "this is the footage from the airport Garcia".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "gotcha" as she walked over and slid the drive into the side of her computer, the team gathered around her as she pulled up the footage that Dave and the others had watched at the airport. Derek blew out a deep breath as he watched as Savannah walked into the picture carrying Hank, Derek looked up and said, "S S Savannah has him, she took my son".

Hotch said, "pause it for a second Garcia", she paused the footage and Derek said, "she's not working alone is she"?, Dave said, "no son she's not", Penelpoe said, "the person that is helping her is it somebody that we know"?, Reid said, "yes". Derek said, "who is it, who's helping Savannah take my son away from me"?, Hotch nodded his head and Penelope started the footage again.

Dereks heart sank as he saw Carl Buford walking walk into the frame, he said, "Carl Buford, no, no it can't be, it can't be him", Penelope reached over and put her hand on his as they watched the trio walk through the airport and out to where the private planes were stored. Derek then looked up and said, "any idea where they were going"?, Dave shook his head and said, "none son, they didn't file a flight plan".

Derek said, "now what?, Hotch said, "do you have any idea where they might go"?, Derek said, "none and how is he alive, we were told that Carl died in orison, how is it he's still alive"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that's a good question and I intend to find out the answer to that right now" as he pulled his cell from his pocket and walked through the house in search of answers.

Reid looked at JJ and said, "did you two find anything that might be able to help us"?, his wife said, "no, nothing, she's good, she took everything that might lead to us figuring out where they went". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I can't lose him baby girl, I can't lose my son", she intertwined their fingers and said, "you won't, we will find them handsome, we will find them".

Meanwhile on Carl's jet Savannah collapses against her older lovers chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "you are amazing, you were amazing Savannah and you deserve a reward". She said, "a reward, what kind of reward"?, he said, "reach over and open the top drawer", she did what he asked her to do and she pulled out a small black box.

Her eyes light up and she said, "ohhhhh it's gorgeous", he said, "Savannah Morgan will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she quickly pulled of the engagement and wedding rings off of her finger and tossed them in the drawer. Carl smiled as she said, "yes, yes, yes I'll marry you", he put the ring onto her finger and said, "that's my girl" as he rolled her over onto her back.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you", he brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "and I love you", she gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her and they started another round of lovemaking as they celebrated their engagement and the success of their plan, the plan to destroy Derek Michael Morgan forever.


	9. Chapter 9

It Can't Be-Ch 9

Over the next few weeks Derek grew more and more worried, worried because they still had no idea where Savannah and Carl took Hank, Penelope was doing everything she could but even she was coming up with nothing. She glanced up from her computer while she was waiting on the results of a search and she saw Derek standing and looking out the window deep in thought.

She got up and walked over to him and said, "how are you holding up handsome"?. he looked at her and said, "what if I've lost him forever, what if I never get to see him again, never get to hear him laugh, see him smile, see him as he" and Penelope cupped his face in her hands and said, "Derek you can't give up hope because we will find him, we will find Hank".

Derek said, "what would I do without you baby girl"?, she pulled him into her arms and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", Penelope held him tight and said, "it's alright, it's alright" as the love of her life broke down in her arms. As she held him he felt safe, loved and wanted and he knew that with her and the rest of the team by his side that they would find Hank again and when they found Savannah and Carl they would pay for the rest of their lives for what they've done.

Meanwhile Savannah and Carl smiled as they looked down at the napping Hank, he leaned down and said, "are you happy"?, she sighed in his arms and said, "as long as I'm with you and my son I am". He kissed the side of her neck and smiled knowing that he still had Savannah snowed, she still didn't know who he truly was, no idea at all of how much Dereks destruction truly meant to him.

She kissed his lips and said, "how about I go out and get us some dinner"?, he said, "sounds good, sounds real good but be careful because we can't let anybody know where we are". Savannah said, "don't worry I'll be careful", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "and after dinner I have a special dessert planned for you", he said, "oh you do huh"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "I certainly do and you are going to love it".

As he watched her butt sway across the room he took a deep breath and said, "I don't doubt it", as he heard the door shut he grinned and said, "everything is falling into place, I have Dereks wife and his son and now the next step is to get the woman that he truly loves and that is one Penelope Grace Garcia". He pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

After a few rings he heard, "they're all still with Derek at his place", Carl said, "how is everything going"?, the man said, "he's devastated but right now he's standing with his arms wrapped around the beautiful Penelope". Carl said, "when you get the chance I want you to take it and grab her", the man said, "yes sir", Carl smiled and said, "the only way Derek is going to be truly devastated is when I take his baby girl away from him, then and only then will my revenge be perfect".

The man on the other end of the phone said, "how are things going with Savannah"?, Carl walked over and poured himself a drink and said, "they are going the way I wanted them to go, perfectly". He then said, "she still has no idea who I truly am, no idea whatsoever", the voice said, "sounds like everything is going good and when I get Penelope what do you want me to do with her"?, Carl said, "take her to the warehouse and get her ready, I have everything there that I'll need to make one Penelope Garcia mine forever and that will finally put an end to Derek Michael Morgan" and as the call ended Carl laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

It Can't Be-Ch 10

Savannah was all smiles as she walked down the street, she couldn't help but laugh knowing what her and Tony had gotten away with, they had managed to take her son and leave town and hide right under Derek and his family's noses. She walked into the deli and over to the counter.

The young man behind the counter smiled and said ,"may I help you mam"?, she said, "yes I'd like 2 number 2 combos with extra hot sauce please", the man nodded his head and said, "would you like the dessert cinnamon strips to mam", Savannah said, "yes please that sounds nice".

The deli was full and business was definitely booming as she stood there waiting on her food, a few minutes later the boy walked over and said, "here you go mam". Savannah paid him and winked and said, "thank you and have a good night", the boy said, "thank you mam, you to" and he stood there watching her butt sway as she walked out of the deli.

Meanwhile Carl looked down at Hank and said, "your daddy is gonna pay for what he did to me, it was because of him that I went to prison and if I hadn't had that money hidden I would have been killed". He blew out a deep breath and said, "as long as I can keep your mom in the dark as to who I really am I will keep her around".

He laughed and said, "she's a wild cat in the sack", he walked out of the nursery and said, "who knows I might keep her around for the sex, after all everybody needs release right". Savannah smiled as she walked up the street, she didn't have a care in the world. she had everything she ever wanted or needed in Tony.

Dereks cousin Cindy was out with her son Anthony, there were birthday shopping, he was going to be 10 soon and the only thing he wanted was a telescope. As they walked out of the store Anthony looked down at her son and said, "thanks mommy I love it", Cindy kissed the top of her sons head and said, "happy early birthday baby" as they walked up the street.

Cindy glanced around and caught a glimpse of a familiar face, she shook her head and said, "it can't be", Anthony said, "did you say something mom"?. Cindy said, "no baby" as they crossed the street to follow the woman up the street, for a few blocks Anthony and Cindy followed the woman and then the blonde haired woman turned to go down an alley.

Cindy and Anthony stayed close but not to close, she watched as the woman walked into a house and shut the door, she walked over to the window and peeked in. Her mouth flew open as she watched the woman put the food down on the table and then pull an older man into her arms and kiss him.

She watched as the older man slid his hand up under the younger womans dress and slide her panties down her legs, he then picked her up and carried her through the house. Cindy said, "I've got to be sure, I've just got to" as she walked around the house looking into the windows.

After seeing nothing after looking into several windows she said, "one more buddy and then we'll go okay", Anthony nodded his head and watched as his mom looked through the window. When Cindy saw the sleeping child she whispered, "Hank", she recognized the baby immediately from seeing pictures that Derek had sent her.

She said, "come on Anthony" and the two then made their way back up the street, as they continued walking she pulled our her cell and started dialing a familiar number. After a few rings she smiled as she heard Dereks voice say, "hey Cindy is everything okay"?, Cindy said, "Derek I saw her, I saw them".

Derek said, "calm down Cindy, who did you see"?, she said, "Savannah", Derek said, "Savannah, where did you see her"?, Cindy said, "you're never going to believe it, she's here, she's in Chicago". Derek felt his heart racing and said, "did you see Hank, please tell me that you saw him to".

Cindy said, "he's here Derek, I saw him, he's safe, he's safe", Derek said, "I'll tell the rest of the team and we'll be on our way, if there is any way possible can you" and Cindy said, "keep my eyes on them, count it as done cuz, count it as done". Derek smiled and said, "thank you Cindy".

She said, "don't thank me yet, thank me when you have that adorable little baby back in your arms", Derek said, "we'll be there soon", Cindy said, "travel safe and I'll see you soon". After the call ended Derek turned to tell Penelope and she said, "the others already know and Dave is having his jet fueled and it will be ready to leave when we get there".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "let's get going, I can't wait to hold my son in my arms again", Penelope grabbed her purse and computer bag and said, "let's go handsome, let's go" as they walked across the room and out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

It Can't Be-Ch 11

Savannah collapsed against Tony's chest and said, "I love you Tony", Carl ran his hand up and down her back and said, "and I love you Savannah, you have no idea how much you and Hank being her means to me". She looked up at him and said, "here with you is where we belong Tony, from now on it will be the 3 of us forever" as she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

The lovers stayed wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before he rolled her over and slid back inside her, he was going to use her for sex as long as he could because he knew that if she ever found out the truth about who he was that she would never want to be with him again.

Carl kissed her lips passionately and said, "how about we spice things up a little", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "sounds good lover, sounds good". She watched as he reached over into the bedside table and pulled out some cuffs, she smiled as he cuffed her to the bed. he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

The jet landed in Chicago and as they climbed into the waiting SUVs Derek called Cindys number, after a few rings she said, "hey Derek, I take it you've landed"?, he said, "yeah we're here now where are you"?, she said, "on Cherub Street at the end of the block where the deli is".

Derek said, "we'll be there in a few minutes", Cindy said, "don't worry they are staying otherwise occupied", Derek said, "the only thing that matters to me is getting my son back safe and sound". Cindy said, "see you in a few" and as the call ended she sighed and said, "I'm glad I called momma to come and get Anthony" as she kept an eye on the house she saw Savannah go into a few hours earlier.

When Derek and the rest of the team arrived Cindy hugged Derek and said, "they're right there" as she pointed to the older looking house at the end of the street. Derek said, "right now we need to get in and get Hank and get out if that's possible", Cindy said, "he's in the last room on the end on the left side of the house, he was sleeping the last time I checked".

Hotch said, "alright let's go see if we can get to Hank and get him out of the house before they know we're here", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl I want you to stay here with Cindy, I can't take a chance on your getting hurt".

Cindy smiled and said, "we'll keep each other company, don't worry, go", Penelope smiled and said, "go get Hank back", Derek smiled and then followed the others up the street. Carl collapsed on the bed and said, "that was amazing Savannah", she said, "I agree Tony, you're always amazing".

He opened his mouth to say something and that's when he heard something, he got up and put his clothes on and headed through the house leaving Savannah cuffed to the bed, When he reached the hall he saw Derek and the others coming through the house, he turned and ran into the nursery.

When he got there he saw the crib empty, he said, "noooooo they got him" and turned around and said, "to be continued Derek, to be continued" as he turned and slid out of the house without being caught by Derek or his team. Derek heard Savannah talking as they made their way toward her voice with their guns aimed and ready.

As JJ and Emily stepped into the room they saw Savannah cuffed to the bed and naked, they pulled the sheet up over her body as Derek walked into the room. He said, "where is he, where's Carl"?, Savannah said, "who's Carl"? Derek said, "the man you've been sleeping with he's Carl, Carl Buford".

Savannah said, "no that's Tony, waitttttttt Carl Buford as in the man that"? and Derek said, "the very same", Savannah said, "get me out of these cuffs, get me out now". JJ said, "you know the one thing you've never said is where is my son, is my son alright"?. Savannah said "well is he"?, Derek said, "yes my son is safe and sound and in the arms of his Godmother",

Savannah blew out a deep breath and said "of course you brought her here with you, I'd say that you've already slept with her by now haven't you"?. Derek said, "not that it's any of your business but no Savannah, no I haven't", Dave walked into the room and Derek said, "get her out of my sight".

Dave said, "Savannah Hayes Morgan you are under arrest" and as Dave finished reading her rights to her Derek said, "I'm going to my son" and turned and walked from the room. As he walked closer and closer to Penelope he couldn't help but smile, he smiled because the woman that he loved was holding his son safely in her arms.

He walked over and she handed the baby to him, he kissed the top of his sons head and said, "daddy loves you", Penelope said, "did you find him", Derek said, "no he's gone but the important thing is we got Hank back", Cindy said, "how about we head back to my place you know my mom will love to get to see you again" he grinned and said, "sounds good" as he climbed into the SUV and got Hank secured in his car seat before they pulled away from the scene with the rest of the team right behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

It Can't Be-Ch 12

As they walked through Cindys front door his aunt Von quickly enveloped him into a big hug, he hugged her tight and said, "I've missed you to auntie". Von looked at sleeping child and said, "is he alright"?. Derek said, "we took him to the hospital to get him checked out and the doctors said that he's in perfect health".

Penelope walked over and said, "is there someplace I can lay him down mam"?, Von said, "Penelope honey I thought you were going to call me Von or aunt Von"?. Penelope smiled and said, "sorry Von". Cindy laughed and said, "sure Penelope their is a bedroom right around the corner you can lay him down there".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks baby girl", she said, "any time sug" as she carried the car seat through the living room and toward the bedroom to lay him down. Von said, "I see the way you look at her, you're in love with her aren't you"?, Derek said, "always have been auntie and always will be".

Cindy walked over and said, "I take it you haven't told her"?, Derek said, "I told her when she got shot a few years back but she assumed that I meant as a friend". Von said, "oh honey I'm sorry", Derek said, "don't worry I'm going to tell her, I need her auntie, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her".

He heard Penelopes heels clacking and said, "don't say anything okay"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement and watched as she walked into the room. Derek said "he go down okay sweetness"?. she said, "he's sound asleep", Derek said, "thank you for taking such good care of him".

Penelope said, "I love him hotstuff, I couldn't love him any more if he were mine", Derek took her by the hand and said, "goddess we need to talk". Dave walked into the room and said, "what did I miss"?, Von said, "he's finally going to tell her he's in love with her", Dave said, "well it's about time" and they all nodded their heads yes in agreement,

Once Derek and Penelope were outside he said, "did you mean it"?, she said, "did I mean what"?, Derek said, "you said that you couldn't love him any more if he were yours, did you mean it"?, she said, "oh yes 100%", He blew out a deep breath and said, "would you like him to be"?. Penelope said, "what are you saying hot" and Derek said, "do you want Hank to be yours, to be ours"?, she said, "with every fiber of my being but that can't be, it can't happen".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, I love you with all of my heart", she said, "Derek don't" and he said, "I've stayed to quite for to long and I'm not keeping quiet any longer". She sat there looking at him as he said, "I love you and I want you to be with me, to be with me and Hank, to help me raise him, to spend the rest of your life with us".

Her heart started racing as he said, "Penelope, baby girl will you marry me"?, her mouth flew open and he said, "I promise to show you every day how much you mean to me". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I know that I'm still legally married to Savannah but when my divorce is final I want you to be mine".

She smiled and he said, "I know this is sudden but", Penelope put her finger over his lips and said, "I love you to Derek but I never dreamed that we'd ever get together, not ever". He said, "and why not"?. she said, "look at me", he said "I am and you're beautiful sweetness, beautiful inside and out".

She shook her head and said, "I'm not your type, I'm not the type of woman that you belong with", he said, "you've always said that a man wouldn't cross a bar for you, well I would, I would walk across for you every day". She laughed and said, "hotstuff", he said, "you say you love me, right"?, she said, "I do".

Derek said, "how about we do this, how about no more talk of marriage, at least not until my divorce is final and you and I just date, would you be okay with dating me"?, Penelope said, "I do love you Derek and I have always dreamed of us getting together so yes I will be your girlfriend and after your divorce is final we can definitely have this conversation again".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "is it okay if I kiss you now"?, she grinned and said, "you never have to ask permission to ki" and his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

It Can't Be-Ch 13

Everybody turned around as Derek and Penelope walked back into the house hand in hand, Von said, "does this mean that you're finally engaged"?. Penelope opened her mouth and Derek said, "no auntie". JJ and Emily said, "WHY NOT"?, Penelope said, "with everything he's been through and he's ".

JJ said, "you've been in love with Derek for years and now that the two of you can finally be together", Penelope said, "Jayje I", Hotch said, "I know you Garcia and you're afraid that if you get together with Derek before the divorce is final that it will come back to bite Derek aren't you"?, she said, "I hate profilers".

Derek said, "baby what do you think is going to happen"?, she said, "I'm afraid that if we get together before the divorce is finalized that Savannash parents will try to take Hank away from you and I couldn't live with that". Derek said, "sweetness, they are never going to get custody of Hank, he's my son and I want him to be ours".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "you do"?, he said, "yes, always", she wiped away the tears and said, "ask me again", he said, "what"?, she said, "ask me again, please ask me again". Derek walked over to his jacket and unzipped the pocket, he pulled out the small black box and walked over to her.

He dropped down to one knee and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you marry me"?, she said, "yes hotstuff, yes I'll marry you", he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He then stood up and kissed her lips passionately, they pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and everybody saying their congratulations.

Dave said, "Fran is going to be so thrilled", Derek said, "and I'm sure she's going to talk about wanting more grandbabies since and I'm quoting her when I say, "I'm not getting any younger". Von laughed and said, "yeah that definitely sounds like her" and everybody laughed and nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Emily said, "soooo when are we going to start wedding plans"?, Derek said, "Em, we've been engaged for 2 minutes", JJ said, "exactly so we need to start talking now" and they pulled their friend away. Derek said, "I better call momma and tell her the good news", Dave said, "yeah you should son" as he watched Derek pull his cell off of his belt and walk toward the kitchen.

After a few rings he heard, "please tell me that Hank is okay", Derek said, "he's safe momma, he's sleeping in one of aunt Vons bedrooms right now", Fran said, "he's okay girls, he's safe, he's safe". Derek smiled as he heard his sisters clap their hands in the background, he said, "their is something else I need to tell you.

Fran said, "okay what is it honey", Derek said, "you know that I've been in love with Penelope for years and", Fran said, "oh my goodness, are you and Penelope engaged"?, Derek said, "we are, I asked and she said yes". Fran said, "oh honey that's wonderful, first my grandson is safe and now my baby boy is finally going to be with the woman that he loves and that loves him the way he deserves".

Saran and Desi said, "CONGRATULATIONS DEREK", he said, "thanks girls", Fran said, "speaking of my future daughter in law where is she", Derek laughed and said, "well JJ and Emily dragged her away to talk about wedding plans", Fran said, "I can't wait for those myself because I'm" and Derek, Sarah and Desi said, "because you're not getting any younger".

Fran said, "oh you three" and everybody 4 of them laughed, Fran said, "were you able to catch Carl"?, Derek said, "no but Savannah is in jail where she belongs". Fran said, "when are you coming home baby boy"?, Derek said, "in a few days momma, we're going to stay here and see if we can find Carl and I need to talk to Savannah".

Fran said, "well me and your sisters will be on the next plane out, I can't wait to see my grandson and my future daughter in law", Derek grinned and said ,"be careful and we'll see you when you get here". Fran said, "see you soon baby boy" as the call ended, he turned around and said, "mom and the girls will be on the next plane out".

Dave smiled and said, "I figured she would, I know she's dreamed of the two of you getting together for years and now that it's finally happened she wants to be here to celebrate with you". Derek sighed happily and said, "I want that to, I want everybody I love to all be here under one roof to celebrate our engagement".

Dave said, "I'm sure it goes without saying but if you hurt kitten they'll never find the body", Derek said, "trust me Dave I'm going to show her every day how much she means to me" causing Dave to smile as he pulled his step son into his arms for a fatherly hug and he said, "I never had a doubt son, never had a doubt".


	14. Chapter 14

It Can't Be-Ch 14

Derek walked over and was standing and looking out the window, Penelope smiled and crossed the room and wrapped her arms gently around his waist and said, "penny for your thoughts handsome". Derek sighed and said, "the more I think about it baby girl the more I want to go and talk to Savannah".

Penelope said, "if that's what you feel you need to do I support you all the way", he turned around in her arms and said, "what did I do to deserve you"?, she sighed and said, "you're just you my love, you're just you and that's good enough for me". Derek said, "I hate to ask this but would you go with me"?, Penelope said, "if you want me there then there is where I want to be".

Derek looked up and said, "pretty boy", Reid said, "yeah", Derek said, "baby girl and I are going to the jail I need to talk to Savannah can you keep an eye on Hank"?, Reid smiled and said, "sure, go ahead". Cindy said, "are you sure that going to see her is a smart idea after everything she did"?, Derek said, "right now we might stand a chance of getting our hands on him".

Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "exactly because she feels betrayed by Carl/Tony and if she knows where he is now is the right time to press her and see if she'll crack". Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as he said, "let's get this over with sweetness" as they walked out the front door and down the sidewalk.

About 20 minutes later Savannah looked up from her chair to see Derek and Penelope walking into the room hand in hand, she smirked and said, "that didn't take long did it"?. Derek said, "we're here to talk to you about Carl". Savannah said, "I didn't even know that Carl was his name, he'd told me all of these months that his name was Tony"

Derek said, "I can't believe you slept with him over and over, he's a child molester Savannah, a child molester", Savannah said, "I didn't know that Derek, he lied to me, I feel so betrayed". Derek took a deep breath and said, "do you have any idea where he might be right now"?, she looked up at him and said, "why would I tell you anything"?. Penelope said, "because it's in your best interest to do so".

Savannah looked at her and said, "I don't want to talk to you", Derek said, "tuff, she's part of the package", Savannahs eyes caught sight of the huge engagement ring and she said, "please tell me that you aren't engaged to her". Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I can't do that because we are engaged and just as soon as our divorce is final I'm marrying her and she's going to be Hanks mommy".

Savannah slapped the table and said, "OVER MY DEAD BODY, SHE WILL NEVER RAISE MY SON, NEVER", Derek said, "well you see you won't have any say in the matter because you'll be in prison". Savannah said, "you're going to take my son away from me and raise him with her"?, Derek smiled and said, "in a heart beat".

Derek looked at Penelope and then at Savannah and said, "Penelope is the kindest, sweetest, most loving woman I've ever met and I am a lucky lucky man to have her in my life". Savannah said, "oh yeah you're lucky alright, lucky she doesn't", Derek said, "I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT HER DIDN'T I"?, Savannah blew out a deep breath and said, "oh excuse me for talking about the princess, I won't do it again".

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "GUARD, WE'RE DONE", Derek said, "we're not done", Savannah said, "give me one good reason why I should help you"? Derek said, "you let a child molester touch our child and you're asking me why you should help us, you don't understand do you Savannah"?, she said, "don't understand what"?. he said, "you're going down for kidnapping, child endangerment child abuse and aiding a child molester and trust me when I say you aren't going to be liked in prison".

Derek stood up and said, "come on sweetness, she deserves what she gets", Penelope sighed and nodded her head as she stood up and walked over to the door with Derek. He put his hand on the door and she said, "WAIT", Derek said, "what is it Savannah"?. Savannah said, "I know where he is".

Derek turned around and said, "where is he"? Savannah said ,"well I'm not sure but he mentioned a cabin", Derek stiffened and Penelope intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed his hand for support. Derek said, "c c abin"?, she nodded her head and said, "if he's not there I don't know where he is".

Penelope opened the door and stepped out into the hall and Derek said, "thank you", she said, "is Hank alright"?, Derek said "he's fine, he's safe with family". Savannah said, "you have to believe me Derek I never intended to put him in danger", Derek said, "you know what they say don't you Savannah"? she sat there looking at him as he said, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions".

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face


	15. Chapter 15

It Can't Be-Ch 15

When they left the jail Penelope called the others and gave them the address to Carls cabin, when they got there they parked out of sight and got out of their SUVs and got suited up and ready to go. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I should have taken you back to Cindys before I came here".

She said, "oh no you don't, I have just as much in this as you do, Hank might not be my son by blood but I couldn't love him more if he were and I want Carl to pay for everything he's done, especially to you and Hank". Derek cupped her face and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much".

Penelope said, "I love you do handsome, so go, be careful and bring our boy back", he said, "count on it goddess", he then looked at JJ and said, "can you stay here with her, I don't trust Carl at all and I want her safe". JJ nodded her head and said, "sure, go get him and make him pay for this", Derek said, "count on that Jayje, count on that".

JJ and Penelope sat in the SUV watching as the others started heading toward the cabin, Penelope looked at JJ and said, "do you think they'll be alright"?, JJ said, "I do, they'll get him and then we can all go back to Cindys and celebrate as a family", Penelope glanced down at her engagement ring and said, "I hope so Jayje because I can't lose him, not now, not ever", JJ gently squeezed her friends hand and smiled.

As the others slowly approached the cabin memories of what Carl had done to him filled his memory, he can remember being a scared kid and Carl taking a special interest in him. He remembered being brought to the cabin, being able to sit around the camp fire outside and having fun with the others.

Carl brought him to the cabin one weekend and it was just the two of them and that's when everything had changed, he handed Derek a cup and said, "drink it, you'll enjoy it". Derek took the cup and took a sip, he started coughing, Carl laughed and said, "man up boy, drink it, drink it".

Derek took raised his cup to get another sip that's when Carl put his finger under his cup and raised it making sure he downed the rest of it before taking the cup. Derek then walked over and started playing with the pinball machine that was across the room and Carl walked over and stood behind him, that's when everything changed for Derek.

Carl put his body against Dereks and leaned down and put his hands on top of Dereks and said, "look up to the sky Derek, look up to the sky". Carls hands then lifted from on top of his and he reached around Derek and unzipped and unbuttoned Dereks pants and slid his pants and underwear down changing Dereks life forever.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts when Dave said, "son, son are you alright"?, Derek said, "yeah, yeah, let's just get in there and get him so he can pay for everything he's done to me, Hank and everybody else he's hurt and killed". The team all nodded their heads in agreement as they walked closer to the cabin.

Back at the SUV JJ and Penelope were sitting and looking around at the scenery when Penelopes door flew open, Carl grabbed her and JJ pulled her gun and said, "FBI freeze". Carl pulled Penelope out of the SUV and held her close to him, he leaned down and said, "I bet you're a wildcat in the sack Penelope".

Penelope wanted to vomit but she stood there quietly as JJ got closer and closer to them, Carl said, "if you don't want your friend here to be splattered all over the place I suggest that you stop right where you are Mrs. Reid". JJ said, "you don't want to do this Carl, you don't want to hurt her".

Carl said, "oh but I do and you know why", JJ said, "it's because she is the love of Dereks life, you want him to pay the way you did, right"?, Carl said, "very good Madam profiler, very good". Penelope winced in pain as Carl pulled her tighter and closer to him, he said, "in just a few seconds you'll be able to watch the fireworks".

JJ said, "what are you talking ab" and that's when the cabin exploded, Penelope said, "NOOOOOOOOOO" and Carl laughed and said, "this is when the fun truly begins ladies".


	16. Chapter 16

It Can't Be-Ch 16

Carl laughed and said, "awwww to bad, to sad but your family is gone, boom gone up in smoke", Penelope said, "you sick bastard, how could you do that"?. Carl said, "Derek was special to me, I loved him". Penelope said, "you loved him, how can you say that, you, you molested him, you took away his childhood innocence, you changed him forever".

JJ watched and listened as Carl loosened his grip a little on Penelope before as he said, "Derek loved it, he loved every touch I know he did and he could have said no". Penelope said, "are you hearing yourself right now, he could have said no", Carl said, "he's always been my favorite, I've watched him, kept up on his life even when I was in prison".

Penelope said, "their is a special place in hell for people like you", Carl pulled her tighter and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, she said, "DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME". Carl said, "feisty I love that, you'll be fun to play with now you Mrs. Reid on the other hand, I really have no use for you anymore" as he aimed his gun at JJ.

Penelope shook her head and said, "no, no, no you don't want to do that, you don't want to hurt her", Carl said, "I do, she needs to die like the rest of her team, the rest of your family". JJ said, "it's okay Garcie, everything is going to be alright, trust me", with tears streaming down her face she nodded her head yes.

Carl said, "oh how sweet, trying to calm your friend down before you die, I'll always remember you for that agent Reid, or is it JJ, can I call you JJ"?, JJ said, "no, only my friends and family call me that, you can call me agent Reid". Carl laughed and said, "you're feisty to, I like that".

JJ said, "tell me why you killed the team"?, Carl said, "that's easy, they were in my way", he said, "I would ask how you knew where I was but I know, Savannah told you, she's mad, she feels betrayed". Penelope said, "how could you do that to Hank, Savannah is an adult and knew better but Hank, he's an innocent child".

Carl said, "Hank was special to me, he is like my grandchild", Penelope said, "that's just sick, how can you say that, how can you say that Hank is like your grandchild"?. Carl said, "well when Dereks father died I became a father figure to him". Penelope said, "no, no you didn't, a father loves and protects his children, what you did to him was rape, it was rape clear and simple",

Carl laughed and said, "I like you Penelope, you're full of surprises and I like surprises", Carl tensed when he felt a gun in his back, he then heard Dereks voice saying, "well if you like surprises you're going to love this" as he pushed the gun deeper into Carls back, the rest of the team stepped forward and Reid grabbed Carls gun and said, "it's over Carl, you're over".

Penelope said, "Derek, Derek, how, I thought you", Derek said, "we had our earwigs in and when we heard Carl we turned around and came back". Hotch said, "Carl Buford you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

As the handcuffs slapped his wrists Derek smiled and said, "it's over Carl, you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison", Carl said, "you're special Derek, I love you, I've always loved you". Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "you don't know the meaning of the word Carl"

Dave said, "alright let's get him back to jail where he belongs", Derek said, "get this freak out of my sight", Reid said, "it will be my pleasure" as he pushed Carl toward the other SUV.. Penelope said, "I was so afraid hotstuff, I was so afraid that I'd lost you that I'd lost everybody".

Derek held her tight and said, "we're here baby girl, it's over, it's over", Penelope said, "can we go back to our son"?, Derek grinned and said, "that we can sweetness, that we can" as they climbed into the back of another SUV and started making their way back toward town.

Derek, Penelope, JJ and Emily went back to Cindys house while Reid, Dave and Hotch took Carl back to town and to jail, as they led him away Reid smiled and said, "let's get back to the others, I feel a big celebration in our future". Dave laughed and said, "that you do kid, that you do" as they turned around and walked out of the police station.


	17. Chapter 17

It Can't Be-Ch 17

When Derek and Penelope walked through the front door Cindy looked up and said, "please tell me that you found him", Derek said, "we did, he's in jail where he belongs". Penelope said, "where's Hank"?, Cindy said, "he's right over in the family room with Fran, Sarah and Desi, they got here a few minutes after Dave and the others left".

Derek smiled and intertwined fingers with Penelope as they walked over to the family room, Fran looked up and saw her son walking in and said, "is everything okay"?. Derek nodded his head yes. Sarah said, "did you get that sick freak"?, Penelope said, "they did, they were wonderful".

Desi said, "I'd like to hear about it", Fran said, "honey maybe he doesn't want to talk about what happened", Derek said, "it's okay ma, it's okay" as he plopped down beside his mom on the couch. As he started telling what happened the rest of the team walked into the room and sat down.

When Derek was finished telling what happened Sarah said, "oh Penelope you must have been terrified", she said, "I was but when JJ told me to trust her I knew something was up". JJ said, "I saw the others in the background and I was giving them time to slowly come closer, we wanted to catch Carl off guard".

Cindy said, "sounds like you did just that", Derek said, "he thought he'd killed us, killed me and he was going to kill JJ and take Penelope as a trophy". Fran said, "did all did a great job baby boy", Derek said, "thanks momma, I'm just glad that he's in jail where he belongs and now we can focus on more important things like our future".

Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you to". Penelope said, "I think this calls for a celebration don't you"?, Fran said, "we got Hank back and the team is safe and Savannah and Carl are in jail where they belong".

Cindy smiled as Reid said, "how about we get pizza from that pizza place Derek is always raving about"?, Derek said, "ohhhh you are all going to love that pizza". Cindy said, "you are totally gonna love it" as she stood up and walked across the room to place the order for the pizzas with Reid and JJ behind her.

Fran handed Derek his son and said, "I think you need some daddy/son time", Penelope started to get up and Derek said, "please don't go baby girl, please stay". She said, "I'd love to", she then kissed him on the lips and then smiled at Hank and said, "I love you buddy, I love you soooooo much" and Hank started giggling.

Fran watched from the door as Derek, Penelope and Hank sat on the couch bonding as a family, Sarah said, "he looks good happy doesn't he ma"?, Fran said, "that he does honey and after everything he's been through it's about time", Desi said, "it sure is ma, it sure is" as they walked out of the room living the trio alone until the food arrived.

When the pizza arrived the family, laughed, ate, danced and talked for several hours as they celebrated the fact that Savannah and Carl were in jail where they belonged. A few hours later Derek and Penelope tucked Hank into bed in the portable crib that Fran had brought with her before turning in themselves.

As they walked into their bedroom Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you so much and tonight I was so afraid that I was going to lose you". She kissed his lips and said, "I thought that I'd lost you, when that cabin blew up my heart was breaking and I wondered how I was going to make it without you".

Derek said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", she smiled as Derek smiled and said, "I love you and tonight I want to show you how much you mean to me". She smiled and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command beautiful, your wish is my command" as they started undressing each other.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and pulled him down on the bed and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

It Can't Be-Ch 18

Derek, Penelope and Hank were the only 3 on that side of the house, Cindy, Von and Anthony were on the other side sleeping and the rest of the team headed to the local hotel for the night. As Derek looked down at the beautiful woman under him he couldn't help but smile, he smiled because she was the love of his life and now that he had her he wasn't going to lose her.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as Derek slid in and out of her, they fit together perfectly, it was like they were made for each other, destined. Derek hissed in pleasure as his baby girl raked her nails up and down his back, she had dreamed of making love to Derek for years and she still couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Derek kissed every kissable inch he could reach, he was head over heels in love with Penelope and he was going to take his time and love her the way she deserved. Their room filled with their moans of pleasure as they worked together to build each other up for a very explosive orgasm.

Penelope rolled them over so that she was on top, she sank down on him, he automatically raised up and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the bed as she rode him hard and fast, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of power she had over him.

Derek had dreamed of Penelopes lips on his, her beautiful firm breasts bouncing free from their bindings, dreamed of hearing her moan his name over and over as he made love to her. Dereks hands went to her breasts, he loved those breasts, they were perfect, he showed them both attention and didn't stop until her nipples were erect.

He then rolled them over so that he was on top, he then kissed his way from lips down to her nipples where he quickly latched on to one of the perfect nipples. She threw her head back and moaned his name as his tongue flicked over first her left nipple and then her right, she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back to meet him thrust for thrust.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and sure enough several hard deep thrusts later they exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of bliss rolled over them both. Penelope held on to him for dear life, she was afraid that if she let go that it would have all been a dream, a wonderful, sexy dream.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed Derek breathlessly said, "I love you", she then rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. Derek wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they laid there basking in the afterglow of an amazing lovemaking session.

She looked up at Derek as he said, "that was amazing, it's better than I ever dreamed of", Penelope said, "you take my breath away hotstuff, you are amazing", He kissed her lips and said, "we are amazing together baby girl", she grinned and said, "I can't believe that this is real, we're actually together".

Derek said, "that we are and now that I have you I'm never letting you go", she giggled and said, "I love you so much hotstuff, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I promise that I'm going to show you and Hank every day how much I love you both" before she kissed his lips passionately.

Penelope said, "are you sure this isn't a dream"?, he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips and said, "it's not a dream it's real, it's sooooo real baby girl". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "maybe you should show me again just in case it's a dream", he laughed and said, "I like the way you think baby" as he climbed back between her creamy thighs.

As he slid back inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name, as he slid in and out of her she said, "if this is a dream I never want to wake up". He kissed her lips and said, "me either baby girl, me either" as they continued round 2 of 4 that night as they made up for lost time.


	19. Chapter 19

P. S EXTRA NOTE: Okay guys I'm going out of town for a few days but I'm taking my computer with me and if I have wifi signal I will update as often as possible but if I'm not able to get signal I will post several chapters to catch up when I get home

It Can't Be-Ch 19

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Derek cuddled up to her, she smiled as she felt his lips on her neck, she stretched and said, "morning hotstuff". He sighed happily and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl", she rolled over on her back and said, "I think you did that already my love or have you forgot what happened when I woke up a couple of hours ago".

Derek said, "ohhhhh no I haven't forgotten", she blushed and said, "I'd never done that before", Derek said, "you've never made love in the shower before, what about Kevin, I thought Rossi came to your apartment and Kevin came out of the shower". Penelope said, "we tried but he said I was" and she stopped.

He put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "he said you were what"?, she said, "he said I was to heavy", Derek said, "that is anything but the truth angel, as you noticed I didn't have any problems now did I"?, she grinned and said, "no you didn't but Kevin isn't, well he isn't you".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she rolled to her side and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "and I love you, last night you made all of my dreams come true". He said, "and how did I do that"?. she said, "welllllll first you told me that you loved me and then you showed me over and over and over",

She grinned and said, "how about I show you how much you mean to me"?, he said, "sounds good sweetness" as she got up on her knees to straddle his waist somebody knocked on the door. She laid down and covered her naked body up and Derek said, "come in", the door opened and Fran was standing there smiling.

She said, "good morning babies, breakfast is ready", Derek said, "thanks momma", before Fran walked back out into the hall Derek said, "how is Hank this morning"?, Fran said, "he's great, he's already had breakfast and he's been changed and is currently being read a Doctor Who story by his uncle Reid downstairs".

Penelope looked up at Fran as she said, "honey if it's okay I'd like to talk to you later", Penelope said, "yes of course", Fran said, "see you two downstairs", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes and they grinned as she shut the door. Penelope said, "did I do something wrong"?, Derek said, "of course not sweetness, what makes you think that"?, she said, "well you mom is wanting to talk to me and I'm afraid that I've said or done something wrong",

Derek said, "you've done nothing wrong", she kissed his lips and said, "we better get dressed and head downstairs to join the others but I definitely want to give you a raincheck for later", Derek kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhh I will hold you to that goddess" and he wiggled his eyebrows before throwing the sheet back and getting out of bed.

Penelope smiled as she watched the one and only Derek Morgan walking naked across the room, he said, "woman if you don't stop looking at me that way we're never going to get out of this room". She said, "I can't help it, you're so beautiful, so perfect and all mine", Derek kissed her lips and said, "yes mam allllllllll yours".

Penelope said, "I'm so happy", Derek said, "me to baby, me to", Penelope said, "I love you", Derek said, "and I love you baby girl" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "now get that sexy butt up and get it dressed before I take you right here and now against this wall".

She licked her lips and said, "you won't hear me complaining", Derek moved closer and backed her against the wall and said, "I wouldn't huh"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "not at all". Derek said, "wellllllll I think we have a few minutes" as he lifted her hips up and braced her against the wall and slid inside her with one thrust.

The two made love like their was no tomorrow and like they were the only two people in the world, when they were finished she collapsed against his muscular chest and said, "myth number two shot down". Derek said, "what is myth number two"?, Penelope said, "Kevin said that I would never be able to have sex against the wall because well I'm a big girl".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "Kevin was and is a fool, you are a love making goddess, it's obvious to me that he didn't know how to pleasure a beautiful woman like yourself" She laughed and said, "let's just say that his love making techniques weren't as good as he wanted them to be and leave it at that".

Derek laughed and said, "I have no problems showing you over and over how much you mean to me", she ran her finger down his body and said, "and you have no trouble showing that you want and desire me where Kevin, wellllllll he had a little trigger problem", Derek shook his head and said, "his foolishness is my gain", he swatted her butt and said, "get dressed before they send pretty boy up here after us".

Penelope laughed and saluted him and said, "sir yes sir", he shook his head and said, "woman what am I going to do with you"?, she said, "I think I have a few ideas on that". Derek said, "I love the way you think baby girl, I love the way you think" as they got dressed and headed downstairs to join the others for breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

It Can't Be-Ch 20

After breakfast Penelope walked into the kitchen to help Fran with the dishes and Fran said, "you look so happy honey", Penelope said, "I've never been this happy before, it just doesn't seem real". Fran said, "my son loves you", Penelope said, "and I love your son with all of my hear and I'm going to do everything I can to make him and Hank happy".

Fran said, "I never had a doubt Penelope", Penelope rinsed a few dishes and Fran said, "I see the way my son looks at you, he's never looked at another woman that way before that's how I know that you're the one for him". Penelope said, "at first I was afraid to believe that he could love a woman like me".

Penelope put the dishes in the drainer and Fran said, "a woman like you what does that mean"?, Penelope said, "look at me Fran, I'm not the type of woman that Derek deserves". Fran said, "you're kind, loving, sweet, see the best in almost every situation and everybody so yes honey you are the kind of woman my son deserves".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran", Fran hugged Penelope and said, "no sweetie thank you, thank you for loving my son and grandson the way you do". Penelope said, "they make it easy to love them", Fran nodded her head in agreement and dried her hands and walked Penelope over to the table and they sat down.

She sighed and pulled a black box out of her pocket, she said, "I want you to have this", Penelope opened it and said, "ohhhhh Fran they're beautiful" as she pulled the strand of pearls out of the box. Fran said, "these were Hanks moms, she gave them to me on the day I married her son and I want you to have them".

Penelope said, "ohhhh I can't take these", Fran said, "yes mam you can, she'd want you to have them, she loved Derek and it would please her to know that Derek has found the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with". Penelope hugged her and said, "thank you Fran, I'll cherish them forever".

Derek walked into the room and said, "is everything okay in here"?, Fran said, "everything is fine baby boy", he looked down and sat the pearls in Penelopes hand and said, "are those nanas pearls"?, Fran said, "they are, she gave them to me the day I married your dad and I want your bride to be to have them"

Penelope said, "I will proudly wear these the day I marry your son", Fran said, "any idea when that will be"?, Derek said, "the divorce should be final any day and then Penelope is going to be my wife". Fran smiled and said, "good, she's just what our family needs", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself momma".


	21. Chapter 21

It Can't Be-Ch 21

Over the next few days more and more of the wedding arrangements had been made as they waited on the final divorce decree to come through so they could finally become husband and wife. Finally that day came and Hotch happily handed Derek his divorce papers and said, "congratulations Morgan it's over, your marriage to Savannah is finally over".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you, now that that's over with I can focus on my life with my baby girl and my son", Hotch said, "I hope you know that we all wish you and Garcia nothing but happiness". Derek said, "I know Hotch, I know" as he pulled his friend into a brotherly hug.

Penelope walked into the room and said, "ohhhh I see hugging" and walked over to them, Derek pulled her into his arms and said ,"guess what sweetness"?, she said, "ohhhhh I have no idea". Derek kissed her lips and said, "my divorce is finally over, Hotch gave me the final decree a few minutes ago".

She said, "so that means that we can finally get married", Derek said, "it does, that is if you haven't changed your mind about becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me". Penelope said, "are you kidding me I've been waiting for this since the day you called me baby girl so their is nooooooo way you're getting out of this mister, no way" as she kissed his lips.

Fran walked into the room and said, "I see smiling faces, what's up"?, Derek said, "my divorce is finalized", Fran said, "ohhhh honey that's wonderful news, simply wonderful news". Sarah and Desi walked into the room and said, "what's wonderful news momma"?. Fran said, "Derek and Savannahs marriage is finally over".

Desi hugged her older brother and said, "congrats bro that's awesome news", Sarah said, "yeah now you can finally marry the woman you've always dreamed of marrying and get that happily ever after". Derek smiled and looked at his fiancée and said, "you got that shot right Sarah" causing everybody to say, "awwwwww" as he claimed her lips with a soft and loving kiss.

Hotch said, "and for more good news Savannah and Carls trials start in the morning so by the time you and Penelope get married on Saturday it should all be over and they should be in prison where they belong". Penelope said, "I can't believe that this is finally going to happen, I am finally going to marry the man I love".

Derek smiled and said ,"and I'm finally going to marry the love of my life, the woman I've always been destined to be with" as he rested his forehead againDave said, "I'd like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses as he said, "to Derek and Penelope may they have a life filled with peace, joy, love and happiness". Fran said, "and grandbabies",

Dave laughed and grandbabies", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and smiled as they toasted with the rest of their family.st hers. Emily said, "the only thing I can say is it's about time guys, it's about time" as she handed them all a drink to celebrate,


	22. Chapter 22

It Can't Be-Ch 22

The next morning the family got dressed and headed to the court house, they couldn't wait to see Savannah and Carl finally get what they deserved, to spend the rest of their lives in prison. Sarah and Desiree stayed at Casa Morgan and watched Henry, Hank and Jack to the entire team could go to be there to support Derek.

When they walked into the court room they saw Savannah and Carl sitting at the same table talking to their attorneys, they decided that since they were being charged for the same crime that they would have their trails together. Savannah looked over her shoulder and saw Derek and Penelope walk into the room hand in hand.

She shook her head and then looked at her attorney and nodded her head yes, the team all sat down and Reid said, "this isn't a jury trial right"?., Hotch said, "right, they decided to have their futures decided by the judge instead". Penelope said, "that's pretty risky though isn't it"?. Hotch said, "very but they wanted to take their chances".

Their attention then turned to the bailiff who said, "all rise Judge Amelia Emory presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down. She looked up and said, "you may be seated", everybody sat down and all attention was turned to the judge as they waited for the trial to start.

Amelia said, "this is case number 2230-M325 involving Savannah Morgan and Carl Buford are both defendants here and ready to proceed"?, their lawyers stood and Savannahs said, "we are your honor". Amelia said, "okay this is how this is going to go down, I will be asking questions for both defendants and to Mr. Morgan and anybody else I see fit and then after hearing everything and getting the information I need I will go back into my chambers and decide the verdict".

She then looked up and said, "alright I'm going to start with Savannah Morgan", the bailiff held the bible in front of Savannah and said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?. she said, :"I do".

Amelia said, "alright Mrs. Morgan tell me in your own words what happened"?, Savannah then started telling lie after lie about how Derek treated her unfairly and wanted to argue all the time. She told about how he was never home to spend time with hre or Han and how they hadn't had sex in months because of his feelings for another woman, Penelope.

Derek just sat and shook his head as he listened to the lies she was telling, Amelia said, "so you're telling me that you started into the affair because Mr. Buford showed you the attention that your husband wouldn't"?. Savannah said, "I didn't know that his name was Carl Buford, when we met he was going by the name Tony but yes mam he showed me love and attention, two things that I wasn't getting from my cheating husband".

Amelia said, "do you regret what happened"?, Savannah said, "do I regret the love and attention I got, no I don't but do I regret everything that happened yes, yes I do". Her attention then went to Carl as he told about how he loved Derek and how Derek was always special to him and how he considered himself a surrogate grandfather to Hank.

Amelia laughed and said, "you have got to be kidding me"?, Carl said, "no mam not at all, because if it weren't for me then Derek wouldn't be the man he is today and therefore he wouldn't have married this beautiful woman and had the sweetest little boy in the world, Hank Spencer Morgan"..

She shook her head and said, "so you're saying that if you hadn't molested Derek when he was a young boy that you wouldn't be in the position you are right now"? Carl said, "I am, I love Derek, he's always been special, always been my favorite and all of this was done because I wanted to show him where he belonged, with me".

Amelia said, "that's sickening, simply sickening", she looked at the bailiff and said, "get him out of my sight he's making me sick", the bailiff nodded his head and pulled him up from his chair. Derek and the others watched as Carl was led from the courtroom in cuffs screaming, "you were always my favorite Derek, always my favorite".

When Carl was out of the court room Derek was sworn in and then Amelia looked at him and said, "Mr. Morgan can you please tell me in your own words what happened"? Derek nodded his head yes and then opened his mouth to finally set the record straight on everything that had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

It Can't Be-Ch 23

Amelia listened as Derek told his side of the story, her heart broke as he told her everything that Carl had done to him when he was a little boy. When he was finished she said, "so the tales of you cheating on your wife were lies"?, Derek said, "yes mam, I never cheated on my ex-wife while she on the other hand had been cheating on me for months".

Savannah said, "ex wife, you're not my ex, we're still married", Derek smiled and happily said, "oh but we're not, I got the final papers already and you should be getting yours any time". Amelia leaned in and whispered something to the bailiff, he smiled and nodded his head and walked out of the room to return a few minutes later with a copy of the final divorce decree.

Savannah, Carl and their attorneys looked at the judge as she said, "Mr. Morgan is correct I am looking at the final decree right now and you are divorced". She shook her head and said, "no it can't be, he'll take my son, he's going to take my son", Amelia said, "oh yeah he's definitely going to get full custody of his son because you as of right now are losing your parental rights to the minor Hank Spencer Morgan".

Amelia looked on as Savannah said, "that's not right I'm his mother", Amelia laughed and said, "are you kidding me right now, after everything you've done you want me to show you pity, their is no way that's going to happen, no way at all". She looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan I'm going to have the papers filled out and ready for you that state that you will now have sole custody of your son".

Derek smiled and said, "will my future wife be able to adopt Hank"?, Amelia said, "I see no reason why she can't", he looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "we're suppose to be married tomorrow". Amelia smiled and said, "congratulations", Derek said, "thank you mam, she, Penelope, is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her".

Savannah stood up and said, "that cow will never adopt my son, never", Amelia picked up her gavel and banged it on her desk and said, "that's enough Savannah, that's enough". She said, "noooooooooooo, noooooooooooo you can't do this, you can't take my son away you can'ttttttttttt", Amelia said, "I see no need for me to go back into my chambers I'm ready to render my verdict right now".

The attorneys finally got her to sit down as the judge said, "I find both you and Carl guilty of all charges and you will be spending a total of 60 years in prison and Savannah you will serve every day of that before you get out, if you get out". She then said, "and your accomplice will get an additional life sentence on the one he already has so neither of you will see the light of day again", Savannah stood up and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOO".

Amelia said, "take her away, take her away" as she was pulled from the court room she said, "noooooooooo Derek nooooooooooo" as the doors shut behind her. Derek and the others looked at the judge as she said, "I'm so sorry for what you and your family have been through over the past several months".

Derek said, "thank you mam", she then said, "and I want to wish you and your future bride a life filled with love, peace and happiness" causing them all to smile. She then banged her gavel against the table and said, "the best revenge against them is to have a good life", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that it is your honor, that it is".

She stood there and watched as Derek walked to Penelope and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope said, "and I love you handsome", the judge smiled and then turned around and headed back to her chambers so Derek and his family could exit the court room.

When they got into the hall Penelope said, "Hotch can you do me a favor"?, he said, "sure, what do you need"?, she looked at Derek and then back at Hotch and said, "can you get adoption paperwork started for me, I want to adopt Hank as soon as possible", Hotch smiled and said, "Penelope it will be my pleasure" as the family smiled and headed out of the courthouse and toward their SUVs.


	24. Chapter 24

It Can't Be-Ch 24

The next morning came quickly and everybody was working to get the very nervous bride and groom dressed and ready for their wedding day, the first day of their lives together. Derek and the other men were out in the pool house getting dressed while the girls were inside the huge mansion getting the bride ready.

Penelope sat nervously as JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, Fran was getting Hank dressed and Sarah and Desi were making sure the bouquets were all ready to the day. JJ said, "Garcie you look amazingggggggg", Emily said, "you look like a princess PG, a real life princess".

Sarah and Desi walked into the room and Desi said, "ohhhhh Penelope you look so beautiful", Sarah said, "my baby brother isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you". Fran walked into the room and said, "well ladies how does the little man look" as he waddled into the room.

The air was filled with the sound of everybody saying, "awwwwww" as Hank looked up at them and grinned, he was dressed in a little tuxedo and was without a doubt the spitting image of his daddy. Penelope said, "awwww you look so adorable Hank" as she leaned over and picked him up.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and laughed, she said, "you look so much like your daddy yes you do" as she tickled the little boy that was currently squirming in her arms. She kissed his chubby little cheeks and said, "I love you", he put his hands on her cheeks and said, "lub you".

Fran said, "what did he just say"?, with tears forming in her eyes Penelope said, "he said it loved me", JJ said, "that was adorable", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "it totally was" as she rested her head against Hanks. Sarah said, "now here is a picture for the album" as she snapped a couple of pictures of Penelope and Hank.

Their attention was then pulled to the door as Dave knocked and said, "ladies it's time", Penelope put Hank down and said, "well am I ready"?, JJ said, "you are sooooooo ready, you look amazing". Fran opened the door and said, "come in Dave, come in" as she stepped aside and let him into the room.

He saw Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhh kitten you take my breath away", Penelope said, "thank you papa bear" as she gently wrapped her arms around him. Sarah and Desi took Hank by the hands and Desi said, "he'll be waiting on you downstairs", Penelope nodded her head and said, "bye bye buddy", Hank giggled and waved and said, "byeeeeeeee" as they walked out into the hall.

Fran, JJ and Emily hugged Penelope and told her how beautiful she looked before disappearing out into the hall leaving her alone with Dave. Dave smiled and said, "are you ready to become Mrs Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready papa bear, I've been waiting on this day since the day I met him and today the glass slipper fits Penderells foot" causing Dave to smile at the Cinderella reference.

He held out his arm and said, "shall we Penderella"?, she laughed and said, "we shall Dave, we shall" as they walked out of the room and headed toward the staircase.


	25. Chapter 25

t Be-Ch 25

Derek was nervously standing beside Hotch and Reid as the music started, he blew out a deep breath and smiled as Emily walked into view and started slowly making her way toward the end of the aisle. Next came JJ, she smiled so beautifully as she made her way closer and closer to Derek and the others.

When she got to the front of the aisle she stood in front of JJ and they turned to look at the back, Derek smiled proudly as he saw Hank standing there with the little pillow carrying the rings in his hands with his aunt Sarah right behind him. She leaned down and whispered, "you just walk right up to daddy okay"?, Hank nodded his head and then started wobbling up the aisle toward a smiling and oh so proud daddy.

Derek reached down and picked up his son and said, "you did good buddy", he then kissed his chubby cheek and put him down between him and Reid on the floor. Derek felt his heart racing as the bridal march started, he looked to the back of the yard and saw his beautiful bride to be standing there with her arm looped through the arm of a man that had become a second father to him.

Tears of joy streamed down his face as he watched them slowly start walking, she looked so beautiful in her white gown, it hugged her in all of the right places. The smile on her face almost matched his as they continued their walk, the closer they were getting the faster and faster Dereks heart was racing.

When they got to where the others were Dave kissed her on the cheek and then put her hand in Dereks and said, "you look radiant kitten" before walking over to stand beside Fran. The minister then said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony".

He looked around at the nervous bride and groom and said, "we are here today because of love, the love of this couple, an unending love, a forever love". He then said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do" and then he winked at her before sitting back down.

The minister asked for the rings, Reid leaned down and said, "give the minister the rings", Hank walked over and held up the ring and after the minister took the rings he said, "thank you little man". Hank grinned and said, "belcome and then he stepped back and stood beside Reid again.

As the ceremony continued the minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelpoes finger and repeat after me", Derek took the ring and put if onto her finger. He took a deep breath as the minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life", Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life". The minister then said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then repeat after me".

She took the ring into her fingers and blew out a deep breath as she slid it onto his finger, she then smiled as the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". As the tears slid down her cheek she said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life", she sighed and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life". He then said, "if anybody can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now and forever hold their peace".

He smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at the smiling couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

As they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs Derek Morgan", the air filled with the sounds of hands clapping. Hank jumped up and down and started clapping his hands and shouting, "mommmmma, daddy, mommaaaaaaaa, daddyyyyyyy".

Derek picked up his son and said, "what did you say buddy"?, Hank licked his little tongue out and said, "lub you", they hugged their son and said, "we love you to buddy, we love you to" as the air once again filled with the sounds of hands clapping as they stood there watching the little family bond.


	26. Chapter 26

It Can't Be-Ch 26

As everybody walked into the reception tent the DJ said, "let's hear it for the newlyweds" and the air erupted in the sounds of hands clapping and cheers as the happy couple walked to the middle of the dance floor. Penelope said, "I still can't believe this is real, that we're married, we're actually married".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it sweetness because you are now and forever Mrs. Derek Morgan" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his. The music started and she smiled and said, "I can't believe you remembered that this was one of my favorite songs".

He said, "I remember all of the important things" as the music and words to "I Swear" filled the tent, everybody watched and smiled as they watched the happy couple as they danced their way across the tent. It wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with smiling happy couples.

After the dance was over Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride and led her over to the tables that were filled with the most amazing looking food. They filled their plates and then headed back to their table, soon the entire family was sitting at the head tables eating, laughing and talking.

Everybody continued celebrating for the next several hours, they all laughed, talked, ate and danced with the newlyweds as the partying showed no signs of ending. Derek and Penelope looked up as the DJ announced, "it's time for our newlyweds to cut the cake" as their huge cake was wheeled into the room.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh Fran it's beautiful", Fran said, "I'm so glad you like it honey", Derek said, "ma you did a fantastic job, we love it" as they all stood there looking at the 3 tier cake. Derek put his hand on top of Penelopes as they sliced their way through the bottom layer of cake.

They put a slice in a saucer and everybody said, "awwwwww" as they fed each other a bite of cake, they then leaned in and kissed each others lips and whispered, "I love you". Derek danced with JJ, Emily, Sarah and Desi and was currently leading his momma to the center of the floor.

Penelope had danced with Dave, Hotch and Reid and was currently holding hands with her new son as they joined Derek and Fran to the middle of the room. Penelope picked up Hank and said, "mommy loves you soooooo much", he giggled and said, "lub you to mommy" as he laid his head down on her shoulder.

Fran sighed and said, "you look so happy honey", Derek said, "I am momma, I've never been this happy before, Penelope, well she's my everything and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her". Fran said, "I felt that way with your dad and now with Dave, we are two very lucky people Derek", he nodded his head and said, "that we are momma, that we are" as they continued their dance.

A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope pulled Hank aside and said their goodnights, they told him that they loved him and would see him the next morning. He smiled and posed for several more pictures with his mommy and daddy before he happily went with JJ as she led him over to Henry and Jack.

Derek and Penelope smiled and waved as they ran toward their waiting limo, they pulled away from the curb as their family and friends tossed birdseed at the car. When they disappeared out of sight Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She smiled against his lips and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever angel fish" as their lips met again in a fiery kiss


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

It Can't Be-Ch 27

As they pulled up in front of the hotel Derek and Penelope tore themselves apart as the driver opened the door, Derek got out first and held his hand down for his bride, She happily slid her hand in his as she climbed out of the car, when they walked into the hotel lobby they walked over to the desk.

The younger woman looked up and said, "may I help you"?, Derek said, "yes we have a reservation in the name of Morgan", she said, "ahhhh yes the honeymoon suite" as she handed him their keycard. She smiled and said, "everything was prepared per Mr. Rossi's requests sir", Derek said, "thank you" and then they turned around and headed toward the elevator.

A few minutes later they were walking toward their door, they stopped and Derek put the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open, he then turned to his wife and smiled as he picked her up and carried her through the door. She said, "handsome put me down, I'm to heave for this",

He playfully slapped her butt and said, "shush you" as he kicked the door closed and carried her toward their bed, they both smiled as they saw the rose petal path that led from the door to the bed. He put her down and she said, "awwwww look at that" as they saw a bottle of champagne chilling in a container beside the bed, also on the table was a platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

Penelope said, "we have an amazing family don't we"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "that we do sweetness" as he claimed her lips with his. He reached around behind her and unzipped her dress, as it slid down her body he moaned in appreciation and pleasure as it puddled at her feet.

He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, whispering I love you every step of the way, soon clothes were forgotten as the newlyweds fell back on the bed wrapped in each others arms. He hovered over her and said, "I love you baby girl", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you to handsome" as she then pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

As he slid inside her she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name, the room quickly filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they worked together to build each other up for a powerful release. Each thrust, each caress, each kiss brought the couple closer and closer to that explosion of pleasure.

Penelope earned hisses of pleasure as she ranked her nails up and down her husbands back, se he thrusted in and out of her she still couldn't believe that it was real, that she was actually married to Derek Morgan, her best friend, her hotstuff, the other part of her heart, her everything.

Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as she met him thrust for thrust, Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved because she was his wife, his best friend, his baby girl. He smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten up around him.

Seconds later they exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "that was amazing hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was perfect",

Derek looked down at her as she said, "making love to you seemed different this time", Derek said, "that's because it was, this time we made love as husband and wife". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he brought their hands to his lips and brought hers to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, now and forever baby girl, now and forever".

He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips gently, he then slid back inside her and as they became one again the room quickly filled with their moans of passion as they started round 2 of many that night as they celebrated the start of their lives together as husband and wife.


	28. Chapter 28

It Can't Be-Ch 28

The next two months flew by as the happy couple adjusted to their lives together as a family with their son, today was a special day it was Hanks 2nd birthday. Derek smiled as he watched Hank playing with Henry and Jack in the back yard, the boys were running around chasing each other with Clooney and Mudgie right behind them.

Derek looked around the yard and saw everybody but his bride and his mom so he headed inside the house and found them both in the kitchen getting the last of the party food. He said, "here sweetness let me help you with that", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you my prince" as she watched him turn around and head back outside.

Fran grinned and said, "have you told him yet"?, she said ,"told who what"?. Fran said, "honey I've been pregnant 3 times and I know all of the signs sooooooooo". Penelope shook her head and said, "I haven't told him yet but I have something special planned for the reveal" as she leaned in and told her mother in law of her plan.

Meanwhile outside Derek caught his son and said, "come on buddy it's time to eat", the little boy clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy" as Derek put his son into his seat. Hank looked around and laughed as everybody started singing happy birthday to him, his little face lit up as he blew out the candles.

After enjoying hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, punch, cake and ice cream the family watched as Hank opened present after present, his ohhhhh's and awwwws filled the air as he enjoyed each gift. When his presents were all opened and he was off playing with Henry and Jack again Penelope handed Derek a gift and said, "this one is for you handsome".

He took the gift into his hands and said, "for me", he shook it and said, hhmmmm what is this"?, Penelope said, "why don't you open it and see" as she watched him slowly unwrap the box, Everybody gathered close and watched as he lifted the lid up and looked down into the small box.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she watched her husband pick item up that was in the box, he looked at it and said, "baby what is this"?, she said, "what does it say handsome"?, he said, "it says positive". He said, "wait, is this, does this"?, she said, "it is and it does, we're pregnant Derek, we're having a baby".

He put the gift down on the table and then stood up pulling his wife into his arms, he crashed his lips against hers as the sound of hands clapping and the shouts of congratulations filled the air. Derek kissed Penelopes lips again and again as he kept saying over and over, "I love you, I love you".

His hand went to her stomach and he said, "hello in there little on I'm your daddy and I love you", he then looked up to Penelope and said, "when did you find out, how far along are you"?, she said, "I found out yesterday and I'm 9 weeks along". Derek said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that we're having a baby".

She caressed his cheek and said, "believe it handsome", he said, "in a few short months this little one here is going to be making our lives hectic, better but hectic". She put her hand on his and said, "are you up to the challenge"?, he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhh I do believe I'm the man for the job" as he claimed her lips with his.

She said, "what do you think Hank is going to say"?. Derek said, "how about we tell him and see"?, she nodded her head yes s they walked over to tell him that he was going to be a big brother. Hank looked up at his daddy as Derek said, "buddy mommy and daddy have something to tell you".

He said, "kayyyyyyyyy" as Penelope said, "mommy and daddy want you to know that in a few months we're going to have a baby, do you know what that means"?, he shook his head and said, "noooooooooo". Derek laughed and said, "that means that you little man are going to be a big brother".

Hank said, "weally, big broder"?, Penelope tapped the end of his nose and said, "yes a big brother and not only a big brother but the best big brother in the world". Hank squealed and said, "yayyyyyyyy" as he wrapped his arms around his mommy and daddys neck at hearing the news that he was going to be a big brother.


	29. Chapter 29

It Can't Be-Ch 29

Derek smiled as he watched his very pregnant wife uncomfortably sitting down on the couch, he walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "is their anything I can do for you baby girl"?, she said, "considering I'm almost 2 weeks late how about a good old fashioned roll in the hay to see if we can get things rollin".

He said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea", she looked up at him and her bottom lip started quivering and she said, "you think I'm fat don't you, I'm no longer attractive to you that's it isn't it, that's it"?, he sat down in front of her on the table and said, "nothing could be farther from the truth, you're beautiful, I want nothing more than to take you upstairs and have my way with you".

Penelope said, "but"?, Derek said, "isn't it time for the team to get here"?, she glanced at her watch and said, "yeahhhhh but if nothing has happened by the time they leave me and you are doin it". He laughed and said, "whatever you say goddess" as he leaned in and kissed her lips lovingly.

A few minutes later everybody was at Casa Morgan enjoying a family day, the girls were all in the living room laughing and talking, the men were out on the patio talking about woodworking while the boys were playing with Clooney and Mudgie in the middle of the back yard.

Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "you look miserable, is their anything I can do"?, Penelope rubbed her growing stomach and said, "not that I can think of but thanks Sarah". Desi said, "momma made your favorite", Penelopes eyes lit up and she said, "ohhhh double chocolate chip brownies" as she reached out and took one off of the platter that Desi was holding.

Meanwhile outside on the patio Dave said, kitten is looking miserable, what's up"?, Derek said, "well she's 2 weeks late and ready ohhhh so ready for this baby to be here already". Hotch said, "Emily was like that when she was pregnant with Jack", Reid said, "yep JJ was to but after we spent an entire morning making love and then after we got called away from the case Henry quickly made his appearance".

Dave said, "not trying to tell you how to please your wife but maybe you should", Derek said, "easy old man easy, if things don't start happening later I'll take matters into my own hands so to speak" causing the men all to laugh and shake their heads. Inside Fran and Sarah were talking to Penelope about a portable play pen when she grabbed her stomach and moaned out in pain.

JJ said, "Garcie what is it, is it the baby"?, she looked up at Fran and said, "what does labor feel like"?. Fran said, "you have pain that usually radiates from your stomach" and :Penelope finished by saying, "all the way around to your back"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yep, oh and your water" and before she could finish her sentence Penelope said, "I believe it's time to get me to the hospital, my water just broke".

Desi got up and ran to the back door and said, "Derek it's time for you to take Penelope to the hospital", he looked up at her and said, "you mean" and Desi nodded her head and said, "her water just broke". The men made it inside in time to heard their son say, "momma you weakin", Derek rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "it's time to take momma to the hospital, it's time for the baby".

Hank grinned and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy it time por da babyyyyyyy", Sarah and Desi grinned as they rounded up Hank, Henry and Jack as everybody headed out the front door. As she slid into the back seat she said, "can you believe it handsome it's time, it's time to meet this one" as she rubbed her stomach.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as he climbed in beside her and shut the door, seconds later they were all pulling away from the curb as they headed to the hospital where hopefully in a few hours they would be meeting the newest member of the family.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	30. Chapter 30

It Can't Be-Ch 30

The Epilogue

The family headed to the waiting room while Derek and Penelope headed straight to the delivery room, Derek held her hand and talked her through contraction after contraction as she pushed and pushed to bring their child into the world. She collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor smiled and said, "I can see the top of the babies head so it won't be long now".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhhh here comes another one" as she raised up and grabbed Derek by the hand, he held her hand and told her how much he loved her. As the contraction ended she said, "I love you to hotstuff, I love you to" as she rested against the pillows as the contraction ended.

A few contractions later the doctor looked at her and said, "on the next contraction the baby will here so I need you to push until I tell you to stop or you hear the baby cry, okay"?, she said, "okay" as she felt the contraction hitting. She grabbed Dereks hand and said, "here we goooooooooo" as she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her newborn child.

Derek smiled and said, "you did it baby girl, you did it", Penelope said, "is the baby okay"?, the doctor said, "she's perfect, simply perfect", as she held the crying bundle up so her parents could see her. Derek said, "ohhhh look at that, we did that, she's part me and part you" and Penelope said, "and all perfect" as tears of joy streamed down her face.

The doctor said, "I need to give her to the nurses and let them get her cleaned up and when I get you sewed up we'll take you both upstairs to your room where the rest of your family cane see you and the newest addition". Penelope looked at Derek and then they looked at their daughter and smiled as they watched the nurses walk crying baby out of the room.

About an hour later the family led by Hank walked through her door, Penelope looked up and said, "hey buddy, come and meet your little sister", Derek picked him up and said, "be easy with her buddy, be realllllll easy". Hank said, "she widdle", Derek said, "you were this little when you were born to"?, he looked at his daddy and wrinkled his nose and said, "weally"?, Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "yes really" as the rest of the family gathered close to see the newest member of their family.

Fran said, "ohhhh honey she's gorgeous", Dave said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "exhausted but happy papa bear, so so happy" as she kissed the top of her daughters head. Reid said, "have you two decided on a name for my niece"?, Penelope said, "we have boy wonder we have".

Sarah said, "welllllllll don't keep us in suspense", Derek laughed and said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Angela Francine Morgan Angel for short". Fran said, "ohhhhh I'm so honored, so so honored", Penelope said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I would, I would" as Penelope gently slid the baby into her arms.

Derek sat down on the bed with Penelope and Hank and watched as his mom kissed the chubby cheeks of his daughter and said, "hi there Angel I'm your nana Fran and I'm going to spoil you rotten". Reid said, "so are we little one, so are we", Emily said, "no doubt about that", JJ said, "nope none whatsoever" as everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

As Derek sat there looking around at all of the smiling faces he sighed happily and knew that without a shadow of a doubt he was the luckiest man in the world. He kissed his wifes lips and said, "I love you", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome, I love you to",

THE END


End file.
